The present invention can be applied in the set-up of chain conveyor lines which, in addition to rectilinear sections, also have curvilinear sections.
The curvilinear supports for chain conveyors comprise an element elongated along a curvilinear path which includes a central channel in which a plurality of conveyor chain joining portions lie and also includes lateral rails on which a plurality of supporting portions lie, belonging to the respective joining portions of said chain.
The supports are made of materials which have good mechanical characteristics as they must withstand the chain and the stress produced by the movement thereof.
The action of the chain on the curvilinear support determines a friction which, after a certain period of time, makes said support unserviceable.
To remedy this phenomenon, curvilinear supports are known in which the rails, i.e. the part of the support subjected to the greatest stress, are made of a material with clearly improved tribologic characteristics, compared to the material with which the base is produced.
Even if they have improved resistance to wear, the rails have to be periodically replaced.
As known, the rails are fixed to the base of the support by means of screws, joints or other.
In particular, a curvilinear support for chain conveyors is known in which the rails are slid non-removably into the base along the extension path of said support as shown, for example, in the document WO2010/146098.
In this case, when the worn rails have to be replaced, the entire curvilinear support must be removed from the conveying line and replaced.